This disclosure relates to a solar thermochemical reactor, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof and a thermogravimeter.
Solar thermochemistry is a newly emerging technology for the production of fuels using highly concentrated solar radiation. Solar power is used to facilitate thermochemical reactions. Solar thermochemical reactors are in the early stages of development. Significant challenges are posed by the use of solar energy as a renewable energy source, which makes it difficult to deploy on a large scale. Solar energy is, by its nature, transient as it is dependent upon exposure to the sun. Solar thermochemical reactions can proceed at very high temperatures. Solar chemical reactors can also employ a window manufactured from an optically transparent material (e.g., glass, plastic, or combinations thereof) to admit highly concentrated radiation to the reaction site. The optically transparent material can be structurally weak and extremely susceptible to staining and subsequent damage due to thermal stresses. In addition, thermochemical reactions can result in sintering of the reactant materials that reduces their internal surface area and adversely affects the chemical kinetics of the reaction.
It is therefore desirable to develop solar thermochemical reactors which operate under lower temperature conditions, do not use a window that is manufactured from an optically transparent material and facilitate control of the chemical kinetics of the thermochemical reaction. It is also desirable to develop a method of using solar thermochemical reactors in a manner which maximizes the availability of solar energy during non-transient periods.